


The Secret Life of Emperor AnJoan Grey of Remus

by AnJoanGrey



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Nemesis
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, F/M, The Taming of the Shrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJoanGrey/pseuds/AnJoanGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters fall in love with beautiful girls. But sometimes, it is the other way around too.<br/>A story from the youth of AnJoan Grey, for my dear readers and fans who love this character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Life of Emperor AnJoan Grey of Remus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikte/gifts), [Vidhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidhi/gifts).



> This is a youth story, not so elaborated. I was roughly 270 Reman years old when I wrote it, so go easy on me.

The Reman Emperor AnJoan Grey arrived on the Imperial Station. There was a high degree of disorder there: Romulans, Remans and other races were quarreling over power. Grey decided to put things in order himself.

Within a few days, he reinstated a strict discipline and protocol and decided to personally assess the performances of every crew member.

He scheduled exhausting shifts for everyone and personally read all the reports.

When someone did not comply, he or she would end a few days in solitary confinement or would end dead.

People started fearing him – whenever he passed through the halls, everyone’s feeling was pure terror.

He chose a Romulan as first officer – Sial AnThoren.

“I don’t think we have a Doctor on the station, do we, Sial?”

“We do, your Majesty. She’s just not the friendliest person.”

“Her name?”

“Caryne Chavous. Medical Researcher. Very beautiful. Good luck trying to tame that shrew.”

“Really? I think I succeeded pretty well with you…”

“I am nothing compared to her.”

 

He stood up and went to the medical bay.

He entered.

He saw a thin silhouette with a lot of curly hair.

“Get out” – she said, not even turning to see who entered.

“I have no intention” – he said and approached her, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him.

“Who the hell are YOU?”

“I am your Master, Caryne Chavous. I do not think we met.”

“Be more precise, then get out since you just contaminated the entire bay.”

“If you worked in a sterile environment, you should have signaled it by the red light above the entrance.”

“Listen!! I don’t have time – “

He put one hand on her throat and pushed her against a wall.

She tried to remove his hand and grasped for air.

“Security…” – she tried to mumble.

“Now let me introduce myself. I am AnJoan Grey, the Emperor of Romulus, the Commander of this station and your Master – meaning – the one who owns your life. And if you don’t start to behave, I will kill you, then I will replace you. Is that clear?”

“Okay…” – she mumbled

He removed his hand and she collapsed on the floor, struggling to regain breath.

He grabbed her hair, forcing her to kneel.

“Now pay attention. I heard all kinds of atrocious things about your behavior – and I just learnt they are all true. I trust you will fix them quickly. I also heard you are an exceptional researcher so I will put more value on your knowledge than on your manners – for now.”

“What do you want” – she whispered – she was horrified.

“I will send you your orders in a minute on your console. Meanwhile, I expect a daily report of your activities from you. If it is not a satisfactory, you will spend one night in the brig.”

She said nothing. The ruthless monster!

“Don’t you dare pronounce what you just thought. I can read your mind as easily as you read DNA structures. Furthermore, my guards will stay outside to make sure you comply.”

She said nothing.

“Now, all I want to hear is _Yes, your Majesty_.”

“Yes your Majesty” – she said in a mocking tone.

He smiled bitterly and left.

She smashed a few things in fury. Who the hell was that beast!

 

At the end of the day, she wanted to go to her quarters. The guards took both her arms and proceeded to a certain area of the ship.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“We are taking you to the Emperor.”

“Why?”  
“Just following orders, Doctor.”

“Okay, let me go – I can walk by myself.”

“We can’t do that either.”

“Let me guess: following orders.”

“Exactly.”

 

They arrived at the doors of the imperial apartment and the doors opened.

AnJoan Grey was waiting, wrapped in a black pelerine.

The guards took Caryne inside.

“Hold this woman still just a bit longer, gentlemen” – he said and approached her.

“What now…” – she said.

“Good evening to you as well.”

“Hi.”

He took her left hand and placed a bracelet around her wrist, beautiful, with red and green stones.

“Now you may go, gentlemen, the lady stays here.”

The guards left and remained outside.

She looked at the bracelet.

“What’s this?”

“All in due time. Now go and wash, change clothes and prepare dinner.”

“I’m sorry?”

He came closer to her and grabbed her hair.

“Do you want me to repeat?”

“What the hell is going on?”

“Nothing is going on. You are staying here with me, in my apartment, and you will do all that I say.”

“I will…”

“You will do all that I say, or you will spend the night in the brig. Now choose.”

“Okay… okay… just… calm down… what do you want to eat?”

“Hlawy’Hly. Replicate a medium one.”

He let her go.

 

She felt trapped and at the mercy of a monster. She wanted to send a SOS message but there was no way she could do that. She decided to comply for the moment and to seek a means to escape from the station.

She replicated a green dress for her and the raw meat that he had asked. She deposed the tray on the table and replicated a few fruit for her.

She was staying far from him on a couch.

He finished eating, reduced the lights and adjusted the temperature and humidity in the apartment – making it freezing cold.

_What new tortures…_ she wondered.

“I suggest you accompany me to bed if you do not want to freeze.”

“Since it’s only a suggestion I’ll stay here, thanks.”

She cuddled on the little couch, trembling.

He lay on the bed.

After an hour or so, she started feeling sick because of the cold temperature, nearly entering hypothermia.

“Pplease… increase the temperature… I will die…”

“Come here. There is a thermal blanket for you here.”

“I am a-a- afraid”

“That’s a good start. Come here, I said.”

She got up and went to the bed.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in bed, where he wrapped her in the thermal blanket.

She immediately started feeling better.

“Now, let me hear _Thank you, your Majesty._ ”

“T-thank you – your Majesty.”

“That’s better. Now sleep.”

He did not touch her, nor did he do anything else to her.

She fell asleep and had horrible dreams, filled with monsters that were torturing her.

 

When she woke up – at 5 AM, he was no longer there and the temperature in the room was normal. She got out and took a shower, replicated other dress and some fruit – and went outside. The guards were there to greet her.

“Hi”. – she said.

They bowed towards her with obvious respect.

“What?”

“We shall accompany you to your lab.”

“Really. I know the way – wait, don’t tell me – you have your orders.”

“Yes, my lady”.

“Fine.”

She ate her breakfast on the way to the lab and the guards took their place outside.

“Boy, it’s as if I was a wild beast or something.”

“You ARE a wild beast – said Sial who was waiting for her there.”

“Oooh, you. What do you want.”

“I have broken my arm.”

“Good for you! I am happy.”

She came and scanned it with the medical scanner – it was surely broken.

“How did you manage?”

“Our Lord the Emperor.”

“What, he woke up in a bad mood?”

“You tell me…”

“Be careful, or I’ll break your other arm.”

Sial saw the bracelet and was looking at it with perplexed eyes.

“What?”

“The Klessar… you are wearing the Klessar!”

“The what?”

“That bracelet! Where do you have it from?”

“From <our Lord the Emperor>, so to speak.”

“I wonder whatever he found in you… but anyways… you are both alike… two monsters, each in his own particular way…”

Caryne realigned the first broken fragment of the bone with one sudden move.

Sial nearly fainted because of the pain.

“Now, if you want me to be milder, you will explain what the hell is the Klessar.

“That bracelet is the Klessar.”

“What does it represent, you moron?”

“The fact that you are the Emperor’s chosen mate.”

“Oh? Oh!!! The hideous monster… in his dreams maybe!”

“Be careful…he is the only one who can remove it and he probably will not.”

She was overly upset.

She bandaged his arm and sent him away – then she discovered on her console the huge amount of work she had for the day. No time to think about personal issues. She remembered his threat – spending the night in the brig if she had not finished everything.

The brig was not a nice place. Even the monster’s bed was more pleasant.

She started working.

 

At the end of the shift, she was exhausted but pleased. The research she had to do had been interesting and she discovered fascinating information.

She went out of the Lab – as usual the guards took her to the imperial apartment.

The temperature was already lower a few degrees but not unbearable.

AnJoan was working something on his console.

“Listen, we need to talk.”

“Good evening to you as well.”

“Yeah, good evening.”

He threw her a harsh look.

“Tomorrow I expect a progress from _We need to talk_ to _Good evening, your Majesty_.”

“Or else? You’ll break my arm as well?”

“That is a good idea, although I broke Sial’s for much less.”

She thought it was better not to comment.

“So, I am listening.”

“Why did you put this bracelet at my hand and how do we remove it.”

“I have put it because I intend to tame you and keep you as my mate. And We don’t remove it.”

“How about if I do not want to be your mate at all?”

“Oh, I don’t care much.”

“Really! And I thought I saw some intelligence behind that hideous mask of yours this morning, when I saw what work you have assigned to me… all the while you are just a horrible individual who enjoys abusing women.”

He stood up and approached her slowly.

She made a few steps back until she hit a wall.

He caressed her hair gently, then he grasped it in his hand forcing her to look up to him.

“I will have you on your knees, Caryne Chavous, before you know what hit you…”

“In your dreams…” she whispered in fury.

He let her go and returned to his console. After a while he replicated his own food, he ate and reduced the temperature to the level of the previous night.

 

She stayed cuddled on the couch until she fainted – hypothermia had installed.

He got up, took her in his arms, removed her wet clothes with a sudden move and wrapped her in the warm thermal blanket.

“Stubborn woman…” – he said to himself.

 

When she woke up the next day, she discovered she was naked in the blanket – she wondered what on earth had happened. She scanned herself with the scanner as soon as she reached the lab but apart a minor scratch from when he had torn up her clothes, she found no other injuries – no, the monster did not abuse her.

She was overwhelmed by apathy. She started working but felt sick inside and soon she realized there was no way she could finish the work for the day. She lay on the couch to rest, feeling the fever going up.

When the shift ended she felt too weak to even go outside the lab.

She was very surprised when an hour later – AnJoan himself came to the lab.

“What is going on here, Caryne?”

“Nothing.”

“I can see that.”

He placed his big hand on her forehead – she felt shivers of disgust and fear. He noticed – he was used to that.

“You are sick.”

“So take me to the brig.”

He took her in his arms to his apartment, deposed her on the bed, scanned her body and sent the results via the console to another doctor down on the planet.

He received instructions for her treatment, prepared a hypospray and injected the substances into her neck.

He replicated a tray of fruit and put them on the bed near her.

“Eat” – he said.

“No, I can’t eat.”

He felt fury building up, he stood up and looked as if he was ready to smash everything.

“Please, please… I will eat. I just need to rest for a bit.”

“I will return in an hour.”

“Where are you going?”

“I need lower temperature to regenerate – anyways what do YOU care.”

He left.

She started crying – all the horrible things she had said and done to that man that was the Emperor and the Commander of the ship she was serving on – and she was treating him infernally. She felt ashamed.

After an hour, he returned. She had eaten and managed to get out of the bed to put the tray back in the replicator and to wash and change dress.

“I see you are feeling better” – he said.

“Yes. Listen, I… I would like to return to the lab and finish my work for today. Is that okay?”

“No. You will finish it tomorrow. I will not assign you more work.”

“Please, it’s just… I feel bad for not finishing it.”

“Get – back – to bed. Now.”

She sighed and went to bed, wrapping herself in the thermal blanket. He lowered the temperature and lay near her.

“Thank you” – she said.

He turned towards her.

“What did you say?”

“I said – uh – thank you, your majesty, for taking care of me.”

He looked at her for a while. He said nothing.

 

The next morning, she felt much better. She returned to the lab and finished to work for the previous day. She wrote an exceptional report and at the end of the shift she went to his apartment, accompanied by the guards, as usual.

He was not there and did not return for many hours.

She wondered where he was. To her surprise, she felt some kind of impatience.

“Computer, locate the Emperor.”

“The Emperor is not aboard the station.”

“Oh… okay…”

She lay on the bed and fell asleep after a long time – he did not return that evening.

 

He returned the next day and came straight to the medical bay.

“Where have you been???” – she asked.

“Why, were you worried?”

“I was, uh… curious.”

“I had a mission to attend to. Have a look at my shoulder, I have been injured.”

She went to him right away and carefully cut the clothes around the wound. She scanned it and started treating it right away.

“Disgusting, isn’t it?”

“What, the wound? No, why?”

“Touching a repulsive monster like me.”

She felt a huge wave of shame.

“No… I am sorry if I ever…”

She said nothing anymore – she often looked at him in disgust in the past.

She finished suturing the cut and bandaged the wound. She put the pelerine back on his shoulders with an almost tender gesture.

“Go to the apartment” – she said. You look tired. The temperature is already low.”

“You slept with low temperature last night?”

“Well, uh… I thought that maybe you would return. Plus, I started to like sleeping in 5 degrees Celsius.”

“How interesting. Very well, I will go. I am expecting you at the end of your shift.”

 

She went outside the lab at the end of her shift – to her surprise, the guards were not there.

She looked to the left and to the right in disbelief. No one was there to force her go anywhere.

She thought about it for a while.

Then, she proceeded to AnJoan’s apartment and entered.

He was on the couch, looking into the console and eating pieces of Hlawy’Hly from the tray.

“Good evening…”

He raised his head, looking at her with sharp eyes.

“… your Majesty” – she added.

“Good evening. You have started to learn. What a pity you are such a slow learner.”

She felt ashamed again. She came near him and removed his pelerine, in order to check the status of the wound.

“I need to change the bandage, is that okay?”

“Go ahead.”

She took a clean bandage from the medical kit she was carrying everywhere.

She was performing all the operations with evident care.

After she finished, she slowly, cautiously put one hand on his arm, holding it tenderly.

“I am very sorry I treated you with disgust in the past. You… uh… are not at all a repulsive monster.”

“How interesting, then what am I?” – he said in a mocking tone.

She felt a deep pain through her heart.

She could not say anything else – she got up from the couch and went to put the medical kit away.

“Caryne.”

She turned towards him.

“Come to me.”

She came – she started to react very well to his orders.

He took her wrist and pulled her in his arms, looking at her beautiful face.

He caressed her hair gently – she had a shiver of fear which he observed – and ignored.

He touched her face, slowly, observing her fear and her tremor.

He took her hand with the bracelet and removed the Klessar, putting it on his console.

“You can go sleep in your room, starting from now.”

She rubbed her wrist – looking at him in disbelief.

“R-really?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you are incompatible with me and I can’t go on this way.”

She slowly put one hand on his heart.

“Please, I…”

He put one finger on her lips.

She removed his hand and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck – she raised he head and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

He removed her hands, holding both her wrists together.

“Please give me the bracelet back.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to… stay with you.”

“That is hardly a reason.”

She felt tears falling from her eyes. – she could not understand it either – after all the tortures he’d put her through, she really felt it was unbearable for him to tell her to just go away.

He held her closer to him, he raised her head with one hand and kissed her, slowly caressing her face and neck.

She responded timidly to his kiss – no, she did not feel disgust.

He looked into her eyes and he did not see disgust or repulsion either.

“I will give it back to you – but not right away. First I will need to see if your intentions are serious.”

“But… you did not want to give it to someone else, did you?”

“No, but if I find someone more suitable than you, I will.”

She said nothing – he was hurting her uselessly.

He let her down from his arms and went to adjust the temperature.

“Go to your room, or come to bed.”

She went to wash and change clothes, then she came to bed, wrapping herself in the thermal blanket.

Why did she not go when she had the chance – she could not explain it either. But right now she felt he was rejecting her – and this was unbearable.

She was looking at his silhouette in the bed, resting. And she felt for the first time that her place was near this being.

 

She could not sleep. She looked at him and thought he did not resemble a monster at all. She could still feel his lips on hers and his hand in her hair. She felt an imperative urge to touch him, but she did not dare. She only touched his fingers with hers.

He opened his eyes – he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, wrapping one arm around her waist.

She slowly put the arms around his neck, cautiously, she was expecting him to reject her at any moment.

His skin was cold.

“What do you want?” – he asked. His voice was harsh, somber.

She felt intimidated.

“I…one more kiss…”

He took her head into his hands and kissed her, not letting her move too much – he was obviously careful to see if she would feel disgust.

But no – she was responding to his kisses with evident passion.

“Don’t observe anymore… Just kiss me. Let the guard down…” she whispered.

He kissed her with more and more passion and violence. He liked it very much and it was obvious, he could not have enough of her.

She caressed his cold skin with long, tender moves.

He took her wrists and raised her hands above her head, holding her still and kissing her for hours, until the Computer announced it was time to wake up.

He got up, dressed in the uniform and he put the black pelerine on his shoulders; he took the klessar from the console and put it in his pocket – then he left to the bridge.

 

She went to her lab – she received the duty roster as usual and started working. She felt her soul warm and yet tortured. He wanted her for a while and she did not; now, it was her who wanted him and he seemed to keep her on _stand by._

Later on, she took the elevator to go to lunch. The turbolift stopped and he entered. He was surprised and a spark of joy could be read in his eyes – only for a moment.

She touched his fingers with her little hand – he felt shivers.

“Where are you going?”

“To lunch.”

“Good. I will join you.”

She smiled.

 

He ordered his raw meat for himself and she ordered a soup and a fruit salad. Everyone was watching them.

He put his big hand over hers, caressing her arm gently, but with evident passion.

“Everyone seems to be looking at us.” – she noticed.

“They’re curious.”

“I can’t wait until tonight.”

“What’s tonight?”

“Nothing special – I’ll be alone with you again.”

“Is the thought suddenly appealing?”

“Yes.”

“How interesting. To be alone with a monster…”

She felt sad – whenever she tried to express feelings of affection, he would avoid the subject or mock at her words in disbelief.

She decided to refrain from expressing them.

“What, does it hurt?” – he asked.

“Of course it does.”

“Good.”

 

Later in the evening, after an exhausting afternoon in the lab, she came to the apartment. She had felt sad all the time after lunch.

 

He was not there.

She ate, took a bath, reduced the temperature and went to bed.

He came much later and she felt his strong arms taking her and pulling her closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He raised her head with a finger, looking into her eyes.

“You are upset” – he noticed.

“No, no” – she whispered.

“Do not lie to me.”

“I don’t – I don’t! I am not upset. I am just sad.”

“Why?”

“Because I feel you are rejecting me and I am afraid.”

“Seven days ago you could not stand being in the same room with me.”

“That was seven days ago.”

He caressed her lips with one finger and then he kissed her deeply, with passion.

She slid her hands under his black t-shirt, caressing his back with tender, gentle moves.

He raised his head and looked at her.

“I am not rejecting you.”

He smiled and removed his t-shirt – he did not object.

“I want you…” she whispered.

“That is unheard of…” – he said and ripped off her clothes with a sudden move, taking her and loving her for a long time.

He then lay near her, caressing her hair – she was looking at him with warm, shining eyes.

“AnJoan Grey, will you give me the Klessar back?”

“I will.”

He took it from his coat that was laying on the floor near the bed, and put it back at her wrist.

“I love you” – she told him.

“I do not know what that means – but know this – I wanted you from the first time I saw you.”

“And… now what?”

“Now? I will keep you.”

And he did exactly that.


End file.
